See Me, Hear Me
by Woody2792
Summary: Holby School Fic - everyone is around 16 and 17. Jac/Joseph, Maddy/Linden. Now COMPLETE. Please R
1. Chapter 1

With a rucksack slung over one shoulder, the girl looked through the gates, and into the school. This was another new start for her, one which would hopefully prove to be longer lasting than the others. With a deep breath, she opened the gates and walked towards the buildings, following the signs saying 'Office' with an arrow. When she entered, she was confronted with the sight of a happy, bumbling person behind the desk, who greeted her with a huge smile.

'You must be Jacqueline Naylor! Welcome to Holby High School; here's your timetable, and your form tutor is Mr Jenkins. First period is form time, do there'll be plenty of time to meet your new classmates. There's twenty minutes before registration, so I'll just ring for Mr Jenkins to come and meet you. Is that okay Jacqueline?'

'It's Jac...' The redhead muttered venomously under her breath. 'Uh, yeah, that's fine. I'll just take a seat then.'

'No problem honey – he'll only be a minute.'

Jac glanced at her timetable, but quickly gave up – she had no idea of knowing what the teachers were like, and whether she'd been lucky in her assignment or not. There was the usual wanderings of the teachers through the office, some looking at work to mark, some smiling at her, others simply took a swig from their coffee and looked as though they were trying to build up their courage for the day. It was not until a tall suited man stood before her that she felt a bit out of place.

'Jacqueline Naylor?' She nodded, not sure how to act. 'You will follow me to the interview room.'

Trying not to make any form of eye contact with the people around her, she walked behind him, gripping onto her rucksack and ignoring the comments and giggles that followed her. They turned a couple of corners, and then entered a room, purely designed to have that 'homey' feel. They each took a seat, and Jac put her bag next to her feet before looking stoically at the table between them – she was not going to make the first move to talk, that was the teacher's job. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, it worked.

'Well, I'm Mr Jenkins, and you must be Jacqueline Naylor. As today is the first of the academic year, first period is class time, and I'll assign one of the other students to see that you make every class. Hopefully your time here will be fruitful Jacqueline, as–'

'Jac, Sir. Please will you call me Jac?'

'I'm not so sure about that, it doesn't seem–'

'Well, if you don't then I won't answer you. I hate my full name, and I see no reason as to why I can't be known by my preferred one.'

'I know you have been through some tough times Jacqueline, but there's no need for that.'

Jac gave up all pretences of civility, not caring how much trouble she got in.

'You know nothing of me or my life, nothing that wasn't included in your silly file anyway. Have you lived in a care home? Have you felt the gut-wrenching emotions that come with being shipped between homes, schools, and lives as though you were little more that a package? No, I did not think so. I was hoping this one would be easier than my last and the one before that; I tried being the quiet schoolgirl, thinking that might have more effect. I'm sorry Mr. Jenkins, if you think me rude, but you must try to understand, I am who I make myself to be. And, who I make myself, is Jac.'

He only had time to narrow his eyes at her before the sound of a bell resounded through the room, and there was a rush of feet, talking and laughter. Without a word, the teacher stood up and opened the door, calling to one of the students he had spotted.

'Madeleine Young, come here. I want you to escort the new girl up to the form room, and maybe introduce her to some students in her classes before I get there with the register. Don't pull that face, I know how much you hate to be separated from your friends, but now it is time for school; you can meet up with Miss's Jackson and Kendall in your own time.' Jenkins turned to Jac and motioned to the door. 'Out; follow Madeleine.' With that sorted, he stalked off, up a nearby staircase, a look of thunder plastered on his face.

The girl in front of her was a bit shorter, with brown hair that curled around her face, and a smile playing on her lips. She wore a black pleated skirted, teamed with a red shirt and black heels.

'Come on then, I guess you're Jacqueline?'

'Jac, please. Does everyone know about me?'

'Only people in our form, but they'll have talked to people, who might have talked... Yeah, I guess.' She grinned. 'I'm Maddy; he seems to like the whole full-naming thing, but only when he really has it in for someone. We're just over here, Room 14B.'

She opened the door, and ushered Jac in. The roomful of pupils turned to look at her, almost giving her the once over, and then they turned back to their own conversations. To be frankly honest, it was the calmest introduction to a class Jac had ever experienced.

'Come and sit on the table with me and I'll introduce you to everyone. And don't look so worried, it's gonna be fine.'

**Hmm... I thought I'd try my hand at a school fic – let me know what you think – if it isn't to great/people don' t really like it, let me know an I'll stop =)**

**Review please!**

**Woody2792x**


	2. Chapter 2

Jac put her bag next to the empty place Maddy gestured towards, and took a good look at the people who were standing near to her. She had barely taken in the first person, before Maddy started reeling off names to her; luckily she noticed Jac's lost face and slowed down.

'This first chump is Michael Spence; he moved here from the US three years ago and still hasn't got his ass settled here. Regular detention boy, yet he manages to be a kiss ass at the same time... in other words he's a proper anomaly, like the rest of us really.'

'Nice to see you take so much notice of my ass Maddy.' He said, smiling at her; this earned him a light slap on the arm from her, before she carried on.

'This is Sam Strachan, a real ladies' man and as cheeky as hell – don't take any crap from him, or be fooled; he can be deadly serious... once or twice a century.' Jac looked at the guy she was pointing too; he had that glint in his eye that suggested he'd be joking around soon enough, and she could see why he was popular with the ladies – charismatic _and_ good-looking.

'This is Linden, the only real religious one out of us, but somehow he fits in with us...' Maddy trailed off, and Jac caught a smile ghosting her lips before Maddy took herself under control again. Jac wasn't too sure that anyone else had noticed, but realised she would have to keep shtum until a later time... if she was around long enough.

'This here is Joseph Byrne, posh and up with the money, but probably as down to earth as anyone I've ever met. His baby blues may be entrancing but that's not all that's good; he may seem too above it, but gosh, _his body_...' Joseph turned a light shade of red, and pulled his collar out a little bit, clearly uncomfortable at his introduction to Jac. Their eyes met for a second, and he smiled at her; Jac nearly missed all of the last girl's introduction while she tried to fathom out what exactly he was thinking. Suddenly she pulled herself together – if she was to base this time on her past, then she would not be around long enough to make solid friendships, let alone anything more; she tuned into Maddy's voice again.

'–somewhat the ice-queen of the class. Top grades, top class friends; no one messes with her – she gives as good as she gets.'

'Madeleine stop being over-dramatic – I'm not half as bad as you make me out to be. And I'm sure that the new girl can make her own mind up as opposed to basing everything on your ramblings.'

'See what I mean? Guys, this is Jac, already on Jenkins' bad list. Now, let's see who you've got timetabled – I'm meant to pair you up with people...'

Jac handed Maddy her timetable, and she immediately worked it all out for her, and pencilled it on there for her. She was with Joseph for Biology and English, Maddy and Sam for Art and Chemistry, and Linden for Chemistry and English; Connie seemed to be in everything other than her Art class, and she did not have anything with Michael; _that_ friendship was going to be simply for lunch and break time – not something she would regret greatly. From the 'oohs' it had seemed like she was lucky when it came to the teachers, however Maddy said that it was hard to go wrong with the Art Department – they were all just as wacky and helpful as the office staff. Jac was not as enthusiastic over Art as Maddy seemed to be – it was only an extra for her, to make her subjects up to the required number despite her enjoyment for it.

Everybody stood up quickly when Mr. Jenkins entered, and sat behind their desks, still whispering to each other until he pulled his laptop out of his bag and started the register.

'Alice?'

'Yes Mr Jenkins.'

'Sean?'

'Yes Mr Jenkins.'

'Rosemary?'

'Yes Mr Jenkins.'

'Theodora?'

'Yes Mr Jenkins.'

'Michael?'

'Why yes sir.'

'Enough of that, Jacqueline?'

There was silence. Jac ignored the nudge Maddy sent her way, and glared at her teacher. He knew this was coming, and yet he still used her proper name.

'Jacqueline Naylor?'

The whole class was looking at her as he passed his eyes over them, pausing on her, then he continued.

'Obviously absent. Linden?'

'Here.'

The rest of the register passed in the same fashion. Jac felt a blush rising on her cheeks as she returned to looking at her timetable and began doodling on it. She could still feel the other members of the class looking her way, so she was even more determined to just ignore it.

_Start as you mean to go on, that's right. Make life here hard straight away Jac, why don't you. Of course, that means there's one les teacher that will need convincing of your previous behaviour when it comes down to leaving again._

Jac was determined not to show how much her own stubbornness had affected her, so she dug her fingernails into her palm, relishing the blank that the pain provided. She was jolted out of her thoughts when he announced it was time to go to class – biology for her. so she grabbed her bag and left the classroom as fast as she could, waiting for Joseph outside the door. Of course, along with him came Maddy and the rest of the gang.

'Jac, you do realise that he won't forget this? I mean, he should have cut you some slack on your first day, but still...'

'He knew exactly what was coming Maddy, I told him this morning that I wouldn't answer if he full named me. That's why he was pissy to start with...'

'Ahh... Well, see you at break then!'

She waved to the ginger girl, before walking away with Sam and Linden. Joseph tapped Jac on the shoulder, and gently said, 'Come on, Biology's this way. For what it's worth, I think he's wrong to treat you like this but still. Mr Hope is a lot friendlier, and he'll understand.'

So they went to Biology together, following in the wake of Connie.

**So, that's chapter two! I should have said last time – this is when the majority of the cast is around 17 years old, but obviously the older ones, such as Elliot, aren't near them in age – hence being teachers.**

**Hope this isn't too bad, please review!**

**Woody2792x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to CassidyTVNut who helped me with many of my ideas – wouldn't do it without you =)**

**Thanks for all the adds and faves, however, reviews would be appreciated – they let me know how you think I'm doing!**

As Joseph had said, Mr Hope was great; after settling everyone into the new year's syllabus, he came over to sit with Jac so that he knew what she had covered in her last school. He was not patronising in any way, and he set her some catch up sheets to do while he taught the rest of the class – she had covered the topic on enzymes and their applications, but had not done the energy flow through ecosystems. For once, she felt welcomed by a teacher, and figured it would do her good to actively try in this class; so she set to work on the sheets, using the textbook when she was not sure, and tried to figure out what was going on. By the end of the hour, she was thoroughly confused, but decided to give it another try at 'home' – she would not feel a complete idiot if she then went to someone for help. Of course, Connie had enzymes pinned down, and was talking it through with Helena, the resident swot; apparently she knew everything _before_ Mr Hope taught it... Jac just smiled to herself; excluding form time, she felt she was going to settle in at Holby well.

Maddy met her at the bag racks, and after waving goodbye to Joe, they left for double art. They had barely made it into the main building before Maddy nudged Jac and grinned.

'Someone's got it ba-ad!'

'What do you mean?'

'Joseph, duh. You like him, don't you?'

'Yeah, and I like you too. I like everyone so far.'

'Don't try and play that Jac, It's fairly obvious...'

Jac inwardly cursed as a blush spread over her cheeks; it was a certainty that Maddy would pick up on it, and take it for what it wasn't – a confession.

'Okay, so he's good looking, and a nice guy. So's Sam. And I don't see you trying to convince me I like him...'

'That's because _everyone_ likes Sam; it's a given for that to happen – just don't take anything he says as overly serious–'

'What's this ladies? Are you gossiping? Oh the shock!'

Sam came between them, and rested a hand on each girl's shoulder.

'Not so much gossip Sam, as Maddy trying to worm info out of me.'

''Ah. She's playing cupid then. Well, don't relent unless _you_ want to, otherwise she'll be practically unbearable until something else happens. Now then, we wouldn't want to keep McDonnell waiting, would we?'

A grin spread across his face, and Maddy simply rolled her eyes, detaching herself and pulling Jac away too before they entered the classroom. They sat for the first half hour being lectured as to the work they would be covering before Christmas; Jac had to fight hard in order not to start laughing when Sam starting impersonating the teacher. The rest of the lesson was spent getting covered in chalk dust while working, and protecting the work from sabotage by a _certain_ person.

The bell sounded the end of the lesson, and Jac was left in the art room, cleaning herself up; she had arranged to meet everyone in the lunch hall. When satisfied that the chalk was in fact out from under her skin, Jac hunted through the corridors for her locker to grab her lunch, and then she went in search of the others. When she spotted them, she worked her way through the crowd to their table, and managed to squeeze onto the bench between Joseph and Maddy.

'Sorry I'm a bit late guys, I got... Erm... attacked in art, and needed to wash it all off.'

Her glare, aimed at Sam, faltered when he murmured, 'You wait until we start painting darlin'.' He chuckled when he saw her face, and simply raised his eyebrows and nodded. Maddy leant in and whispered, 'Don't worry, you can get him back at the summer paint fight – I'll help!'

'What's the summer paint fight?'

'Not sure... We'll make it up n the summer though!'

Jac blinked and turned to her food. She had made friends with the oddest crowd of people she probably could, and yet she did not feel out of place. She shrugged the weird feeling away and opened her sandwiches. As she took each bite, she felt herself being sucked more and more into her own world and thoughts – as much as she was 'part of the gang', it would take a while to build up enough of a rapport to be able to dip in and out of the conversations. Something touching her cheek made her jerk away; she turned to look at what it had been and pulled her face further back in surprise. Joseph's nose had been about three inches away from her own, and his hand had been the thing in contact with her. She knew that the shock was evident on her own face, especially if it was anything like Joseph's. They looked at each other for a split second, making eye contact before composing themselves. Joseph cleared his throat a little before shifting around in his seat.

'You, eh, have chalk dust. Just, eh, there...' he placed his finger on her cheek again.

'Trust me to miss a bit. Um, thanks though.'

Jac licked her finger and rubbed her cheek, removing the chalk, but not the tingling feeling. She pointedly avoided looking anywhere near Maddy, knowing what she would see if she did. Luckily she had a free period next, followed by an hour of English, so she would be able to make sure she was properly clean, and there was very little chance of anything like that happening again.


	4. Chapter 4

The English teacher, Miss Cox, was one who came across as taking no nonsense, and acted in a similar fashion, albeit with a less austere expression than Mr Jenkins. Seeing as there were only a couple of seats free when she arrived, she picked the one next to Linden and quickly removed her equipment from her bag.

'How's your day been so far then Jac?'

'Alright; it's going to a while to know where everything is, but I'll get there I suppose.'

'Well, if you ever need any help, then you can ask me.'

'Okay.'

Jac tried to keep the conversation to a minimum - she wanted to concentrate as much as possible in English. She loved the subject, especially the debating side of it, but she had to work hard to achieve good grades. They were quickly set a small assessment piece as the teacher, new to the school, wanted to have a basis to work from when it came to individual ability. There were two parts to it: approximately 1000 words creative writing, and then a short reading comprehension. There was a low level of chatter in the background as Jac worked through the questions; she wanted to finish them quickly so that she could go onto the story writing

While writing her piece, Linden nudged her gently to ask about a question, and Jac snapped at him. She felt bad immediately, but there was little she could do to rectify it other than apologise. However, he had simply turned back to his work and appeared to be deeply concentrating. She caught up with him after the lesson to talk.

'Sorry about earlier, I just get "in the zone", she did the air quotation gesture, 'and it's hard to separate me from it. Seeing as it was to be continued for homework, were you okay with it?'

'Don't worry too much, it's fine; I just got a bit confused with the wording but I think I worked it out.'

'Cool. See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, see you then.'

Jac walked to her locker and shoved her textbooks in it quickly before she started walking home. She put her MP3 player headphones in and turned the volume up; there was not far for her to walk, so the music acted as a sort of barrier, keeping her 'home' life and school separate. She had not gone very far past the bus station when she felt herself being jostled about in the thin crowd – more than she should have been. Jac removed her headphones and looked around her and saw four people, walking with her. They waited until after the station before they started to annoy her.

'Oi, new kid– '

'–yeah, ginger–'

'–don't walk away when we're talking to you.'

'What do you want?'

'Ooh, who's a _big_ girl, getting straight in with the questions.'

Jac felt the anger rising in her. These jerks better had not do what she thought they were going to.

'Well, I think it's _us_ who should be asking _you_, not the other way round. Alright?'

'You from the care home then ginge?'

'What does it matter to you?'

'It matters 'cause I like to know what sorta people are in the corridors. Wouldn't want to get my stuff mixed with the wrong peoples'.'

'You're all pathetic, do you know that? So what if I don't have a family? So what if I live with other kids? Just back off already, otherwise you'll pay for it.'

'Did she…?'

'I do believe she did.'

'Nobody smart arses around us ginge, you'll learn that.'

'I reckon you should hand over some cash, in payment for your cheek.'

'Well, I don't think I should, and won't. Alright? So just get lost.'

The taller one of the guys came towards Jac, a menacing look splayed across his face. Jac took a deep breath, readying herself for the inevitable.

'No one says that to us, ginge, so just hand it over. Now.'

She did not even give him the grace of a reply; as he reached out to grab her arm she put her karate training into action – just enough of a winding to leave them shocked before she ran the rest of the way to the care home. She said hello to Ann, the lady in charge, and continued running upstairs; once she reached her room she threw her bag onto the bed, shut the door and sat backed up against it. The tears started to flow down her cheeks, and she rubbed angrily at them, eradicating all evidence that it had started again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week passed without occasion, until the Friday. Jac had settled down into Holby High School, and had successfully avoided close contact with the bullies again; they had passed each other every so often, but they seemed unsure of how to go about it now they knew she could retaliate. She had become good friends with the entire group, especially Maddy, and was slowly getting to be close friends with Joseph too. She had not managed to make any sense of the biology work Mr Hope had set, so she had agreed to 'tutor' Joseph in his weak topics, if he did the same for her.

It was as they exited the spare biology room, before lunch that the guys struck again. They had clearly been waiting for her, as they quickly surrounded the two of them, backing them towards a wall.

'Well, if it isn't ginge, with silver spoon boy.'

'Did you really think that you'd get away with that last week?'

'I did kind of think it would, yeah.'

Jac stared defiantly at the one in front of her – he was as greasy as a parcel of fish and chips, and had the acne to go with it, never mind the fact that he had enough gel on his hair to glue a house together. She had learnt from her last school not to be meek and quiet – that had only given her some dislocated fingers and cracked forearm. This time, she would give it her all, even if she got the same.

'Ooh, look at the bitch now, nearly got a temper to match the hair.'

'I, eh, don't _really_ think this is necess–'

'You can shut up, spoon boy. I, _eh_, don't think we really care what you think. And if you even think of telling anyone, you may as well kiss goodbye to your lunch, and any money you get given by _mother dearest_. So just stay shtum, yeah?'

'Leave him alone, alright? Whatever your twisted minds think is wrong, it's just between us–'

'–Jac it's fine–'

'No. I had enough of this crap at my old schools, and if it's gonna happen here then I'm pretty sure it's something to do with me.'

'The whore has principles! That won't last long if we have anything to do with it, hey Jake?'

The gang of them laughed and advanced until Jac and Joseph were backed against the bricks. They cracked their knuckles in anticipation, snickers coming from them. They looked to 'Jake' for their orders, which he happily gave.

'Doug, you and Bert take posh boy, and I'll have the bitch first.'

The two underlings grabbed Joseph, and dragged him around the corner, quickly followed by Jac, who was in the grasp of Jake. She was not struggling too hard – she wanted to wait until they were hidden from sight, and then she would make sure he paid for it. Unfortunately, the price she paid for placating was a wandering hand up her top. Instead of being in the same 'alleyway' as Joseph, Doug, and Bert, Jake took her a little way down the opposite one; if she was on the other side she would be able to see them, but it would not be worth doing if she could not do anything else. Jake pinned her hands above her head and pushed her into the wall, his body up against hers, and his lips on her neck. With his spare hand, he felt around under her top, before tracing his way down to the waistline of her trousers. There was the sound of a scuffle, and a muffled yelp; this brought Jake out of his self-induced stupor, just in time for him to turn and face a fist. Jac opened her eyes properly when the pressure on her wrists gave out suddenly, and saw Joseph flexing his fingers and staring at Jake's body on the floor. When Jake did not make any move other than to groan and roll on his side, Joseph turned to Jac.

'Are you okay? He didn't... didn't do anything did he?'

'Just got a bit free with his hands, though if hadn't come when you did it would have been worse. So thank you.'

She noticed a red mark on his jaw, and gently brushed a finger along it.

'Are you okay? Did one of them hit you?'

'It's nothing, really.'

Jac wiggled about for a bit, trying to get the lingering feel of Jake's hands off her; she then placed her hands on Joseph's shoulders and briefly touched her lips to his good cheek.

'Thank you – no one did anything like that in my other schools, they would have probably egged them on if anything.'

There was just a blank look on Joseph's face as he tried to make sense of what had happened, but this quickly morphed into one of shock when none other than Mr Jenkins came around the corner, flanked by the grinning faces of Doug and Bert.

'Well, thanks for coming to get me you two; it looks like we got here in time.'

Jake let a well timed moan out, and Jac took a step towards her teacher.

'Look, sir, they came after me, and if it wasn't for–'

'–Jacqueline, don't try to defend Mr Byrne, if he has pushed you into this then–'

'–I've told you before, it's Jac. And if you would just take one minute to look at what's happened, and maybe used a bit of common sense too, you'd see that it's those three that started it all, and assaulted us.'

Mr Jenkins stared into her eyes, and Jac stared back. He seemed to be weighing the options up, and coming to a solution.

'Right. You three can come with me to see the Head of Year now. You two,' he pointed at Jac and Joseph, 'detention Monday, for disruptive behaviour, and rudeness. I thought that even you would make it longer than two weeks before a detention Jacqueline, but apparently not.'

He helped Jake to his feet, before walking them all to the school, leaving Jac and Joseph alone.

'I'm sorry, you shouldn't have that detention Joe; I'll see if I can talk to him. Or anyone. Anybody else would see that you were only helping, and nothing else.'

'I won't tell anyone what's happened, it's not mine to share. And it was my pleasure; I'm only sorry I wasn't there to do it before.'

They smiled at each other, before heading to join the rest for lunch.

**Wow, 2 updates in one day!**

**Hopefully they're both okay, and not too bad/disappointing.**

**Please let me know what you think – review =)**

**Woody2792x**


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend was pretty quiet for Jac; the care home had arranged day trips for the younger children, and as she was not helping on them, she stayed at the base to do homework. She met Joseph on Sunday morning because he called her mobile to ask about the biology homework and it was too complicated to explain. They had then gone out to have a quick coffee before lunch; Jac had to back by then, so Joseph left after walking her back to the top of her road; Jac did not want anyone seeing where she lived, not yet, not even Joseph.

Monday after school came too quickly for Jac; she made her way quickly to the hall was surprised at who she saw. Michael, Connie and Joseph were already in there; there was another person too, but they were younger and looked as scared as hell. It was not long before the head of year, Mrs Grayson, arrived to oversee their detention. For someone in charge, Jac thought she was down-to-earth and friendly. As long as they sat and did work for the two hours, then they could talk. However, if she did not think the work achieved was suitable for a two-hour period, then they would be back in detention for the next two Mondays, and so on. Everyone was seated at one huge table, so there was plenty of opportunity to talk. Being the sort of person he was, Michael wanted the gossip behind the detentions.

'So, good old Connie, what're you doing in detention? I'd have thought you knew how to stay out, hell, I wouldn't have there'd ever be a need for you to be here.'

'Yes, well. Mr White thought I was being overly attentive, so he told me to come here.'

'You tried it on with a teacher? Woah ho!' he paused for dramatic effect, earning himself a Beauchamp glare. Then he nodded towards Jac and Joseph. ' What about you two then?'

'Some jerks seem to have it in for me, and Jos–'

'I did what was right and hit them. What they were doing was wrong, and they shouldn't be allowed to get away with it.'

Connie made sure she spoke before Michael could continue, or turn the conversation around.

'And what about _you_ Michael, why are _you_ here?'

'Well, you know me Connie. Mr Griffin caught me and Annalese making a go of 'us' in the cupboard. I'd had it from a good source that it was in disuse, and only had people in it when the annual clean-up happened...'

Jac just sat, trying not to laugh. Michael had seriously thought he could get away with 'making a go' with someone, at school, in a cupboard? _Then again_, she mused, _she had never had a chance to do anything like that – there was never anyone there_.

A stifled cough made them all sit a little straighter and do some work; Jac saw Mrs Grayson smiled at this reaction – she could tell it had taken years to perfect, as with most of the other teachers. Jac looked down at the paper in front of her – she had an English debate to prepare on the subject of whether it was right to use smacking as a form of reprimand with children. So far she had about ten small points surrounding two expanded points, which were not really enough to talk about for 10 minutes. Admittedly she was paired with Linden, but that did not mean she could slack off for this assignment; they had arranged to work as much as they could and compare in the next lesson. She started scribbling some extra points down, making her explanations clearer and more concise.

However, before she could think of anymore, Mrs Grayson stood up and dismissed them; asking Jac to stay behind.

'I was quite shocked to see you in detention so soon after joining Holby High; your form tutor has flagged you up as being a troublemaker. I was wondering if you would give me your side of the story though, Jacqueline.'

'It all started with that; my name. Mr Jenkins doesn't like me, because I feel it is appropriate request I am called something of my choosing – it was a way for me to have control over who I was when I was younger. It was hard being in care, and I am going to be who I make myself to be. For detention, I merely happened to be cornered by the three you suspended last week. The one Joseph really lashed out at was already being _inappropriate_ to me, and would have got a lot more so if Joe had not stepped in. But those two...' Jac tried to find the right word to describe them, and was surprised when it was filled in for her.

'Jerks? Louts?'

She snickered, 'They'll fit; I was thinking a lot worse, but hey. But yeah, they went to get Jenkins, who immediately was on my case, and had it in for Joseph too.'

'Look, Mr Jenkins is a highly valued member of staff, but he has had a few run-ins with pupils before, so he tends to be wary of people until he is one hundred percent sure of them. I'm not sure if it's because his younger brother got into a lot of trouble a year or so ago, but he seems to stick up for people like Jake. Just stick it out, and if you have any major problems, you know where my office is. Good day.'

Jac watched as Mrs Grayson left the hall; she had never had such an in-depth conversation with a teacher before, and especially not one with a sympathetic teacher. Holby High certainly was somewhere different, and she felt that she belonged here – a first in her seventeen years. She was lost in her thoughts so much that as she left the hall, she did not see Joseph waiting for her.

'Are you okay? She didn't tell you off or anything did she?'

'No, it's all okay. I think everything's going to be fine.'

'You know, I'd do it all over again for you, if it kept you here, and safe.'

'Yeah, you said.'

Together they walked in companionable silence to the top of Jac's road. Occasionally their fingertips brushed, causing Jac to smile to herself. In parting, sje briefly touched her lips to Joseph's cheek.

'I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?'

'Of course. Good night, Jac.'

*

**Sorry it's taken so long to update – I've had to concentrate a fair bit on schoolwork recently, especially with upcoming exams.**

**Hopefully this chapter fits your wants =D**

**More Jac/Joseph next time. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts – more are always welcome *hinthint***

**Woody2792x**


	7. Chapter 7

One morning in registration, there was a notice which got the majority of the form group talking: there was the idea of a Christmas dance being spread around to see if there was enough interest. The instant way that people began talking spurred Mr Jenkins into sending an email to Mrs Grayson saying so. Jac looked around the room, wondering what to do. She doubted that she had enough money for a dress that would be up to everyone else's standard, and who would she go with? Joseph was her first thought, but whether he would want to go with her was another matter entirely; from what small snatches of conversation she could pick up on, she knew that several of the other girls were planning on asking him. She decided to just leave it, and see whether it was actually going to happen first – there was no point in worrying over uncertainties.

The day passed with relative ease; the main topic of conversation was, of course, the dance. Some of the 'populites' even spoke to her, joking that she would be going on her own, or in jeans; for once Jac did not bite at the bait – she could work out the stress later. She quickly went to her locker and grabbed her kit bag from it and shoving her school bag and folder in it. Avoiding the crush of people, Jac went to the changing rooms and slipped a pair of shorts, polo shirt and trainers on. The P.E. teacher had said it was okay for her to go running after school anytime she wanted to, and Jac intended to take advantage of it.

The Astroturf was devoid of any life form, so Jac slipped out her scuffed MP3 player, put the headphones into her ears, and started to play music with the heaviest bass line she could find. She took a quick look at her watch – 15.52 – and began running. She aimed to run continuously for the next 20 minutes; it had previously been proved as the most effective time for her to lose track of everything. Her feet began to pound against the floor and she steadfastly looked ahead; very soon there was nothing going through her mind except for the heavy bass of the music, and the resounding _thump_ of each foot. Her breathing stayed calm, _in through the nose _and_ out through the mouth_, there was some mist as she breathed, but it did not deter her at all; the cooling temperatures were welcome.

With about three minutes left, Jac started to speed up, transferring the intensity from a blank mind to her speed and the space in front of her. She was so focussed, that she did not notice the dark figure approaching; when it came nearer, she was so startled at it appearing that she skipped sideways a little, before her feet got tangled and took her to the floor. Her earphones got dislodged and the MP3 player flew out of her pocket, but all Jac could hear was the pounding of her heart. She could feel the extra adrenaline surging within her, and the sharp sting of grazes on her arm and knees. Slightly disorientated, she scrabbled around to pick up her music player, and came face to... face... with a hand. Her eyes travelled up the arm and met with the 'baby blues' of Joseph Byrne. He seemed to be saying something to her, so she took a couple of shaky, but deep, breaths to calm herself, and then accepted the proffered hand.

'Sorry, what were you saying Joe? I completely zoned out.'

'I was, eh, just apologising for scaring you.'

'Don't worry about it, I was nearly finished running anyways. What're you doing down here? I mean, no offence, but you clearly don't want to run...' She gestured at his shoes and shirt/smart trousers combination.

'I came to see you. I've been waiting in the school because mother's organised a party, and our chauffeur was too busy running errands to collect me before half past four. I couldn't help but see _someone_ running; when I realised it was you, well, I had to come down, even if it was to simply ask why you've been doing it for so long.'

'You have a chauffeur? Wow... We-ell, I just run to get things out of my mind. It just helps to clear it all and stuff.'

'What sort of 'stuff', if you don't mind me asking.'

'School things, things back at the home, life things; everything really.'

'But why today? Did something happen?'

'Not really.'

'Would you tell me if I told you something?'

Jac let an involuntary smile escape onto her lips; this bargaining was an amusing way to get information from her.

'Sure, why not.'

'There's this girl I want to ask to the dance but I'm not sure whether she'll say yes or not. This may come as a surprise, but I'm scared of rejection – I'm not nearly as forward as people think I am.'

This made Jac swallow hard. That was that sorted then – he was not interested in her like that; why else would he ask her for advice?

'Just ask her – from what I could hear this morning in registration I doubt she'll say no...'

'Your turn to talk, and would you, eh, like to go to the dance with me?'

'Me?'

'You.'

'Wow, um, I'd love to! Thanks!'

'Good, that's settled then, and don't avoid answering Jac.'

'Damn... Ah well. I guess I was just stressing over the dance a bit, and then I just keep thinking that those jerks are going to come back. It's all quite petty really.'

'Nothing's petty – there's always a reason for any worry. That's partly why I'm here Jac – use me to talk to, talk about everything that's crap in your life, anything you're stressing about; if I can help, I promise you I will. And you shouldn't have to worry about those jerks, and you don't have to, not while I'm here. Ever.'

'Thanks sounds pretty pathetic after your speech, but... Thanks.'

'Nothing you say sounds pathetic; you just need to believe that a bit more.'

'Well, thanks.'

Silence surrounded them as they stood facing each other, Jac's green eyes fixed on Joseph's blue ones. The only sound that Jac could hear was the exhaling of breath, and her heart beating a tattoo in her chest. Tentatively, she took a small step towards Joseph, almost sighing in relief as he did not back away. Instead, her lifted his hand to her cheek, and traced the line of her jaw with his thumb; she leaned into it, and closed her eyes. His thumb briefly brushed her lips, and she fluttered her eyes open in time to see him lean down. Their lips touched gently, and there was a moment of surprise, before the kiss deepened. Jac could not believe that she was really kissing Joseph, but she was not going to complain – that was for sure; this was the one most enjoyable thing in her life. She linked her arms behind his head, moving closer to him, standing flush against his body. His hands were on her waist, stroking her lower back and sides.

Jac only realised how long they had been standing there when a mobile phone went off – it was Joseph's mother.

'Yes? I'll be there in a minute mother, yes of course I will. See you soon.'

'What, no chauffeur?'

Joseph grinned sheepishly. 'Apparently he's buying sandwiches. Um, what I said about the dance, I was really trying to ask, do you want to go out with me?'

'A date to the dance _and _a date... Of course I will, today's been one to remember, and I sure will. See you tomorrow, yeah?'

'Of course.'

Joseph pressed a quick kiss to Jac's lips before running from the Astroturf, towards the main building. Jac was left watching him, touching her lips and smiling at the thought – for the first time in her life, she had a boyfriend.

*

**Hey, sorry for the late update, hopefully this doesn't disappoint! Next xhapter will include the start of another pairing – cookies to those who guess!**

**Extra cookies to those who review =D**

**Woody2792x**


	8. Chapter 8

On the next free weekend they all had, Jac, Joseph and Maddy made a shopping trip into Holby; the Christmas dance had been confirmed, meaning the girls were on the hunt for a dress to wear. Joseph had arranged to accompany them so that he could be there for Jac, and it also meant there was the upside of being driven around by Henry, the Byrne family's chauffeur. There was only really one proper dress shop in the city, so that was where they were initially headed. Knowing what girls tended to be like, Henry said he would be back to collect them in two and a half hours to take them to lunch at an Italian restaurant.

As Jac walked through the door, her eyes widened in surprise – there were literally _hundreds_ of different dresses to choose from! She was easily feeling overwhelmed and was grateful when Maddy took the lead. The brunette went from display to display, obviously knowing what she had in mind, and Jac simply followed her. She took the dresses that Maddy passed to her and occasionally made a couple of comments on them, unsure of what else to do. Joseph quickly decided to take a seat by the dressing rooms – they would have to go there before they left the shop, and until then he could simply sit and think. Maddy did not wait too long after he left before she started gossiping.

'So is it true then, are you two going together?'

'Yeah, he asked me last we–'

'–great! Not long then.'

'Until what?'

'You're dating, silly. Assuming this isn't just a ruse, and you want to...'

'Well, he actually asked me that too...'

'You managed to keep that to yourself?! Why didn't you say something?'

'Didn't really know how to... Do you know who you're going with yet?'

'No, no idea at all.' Maddy replied quickly, a light blush covering her cheeks. Jac decided to attempt playing matchmaker, no matter how badly she failed.

'What about Linden? You two seem to get on pretty well, and I always thought he had a thi–'

'Shush! Not so loud!' The blush deepened.

'Nobody's going to hear us Maddy. Besides, it would be about time you two get together; it's ridiculous the way you dance around each other.'

'Don't be silly. We don't _dance around each other_, we barely do anything!'

'You should try standing where I am then, just to see yourself.'

'Well, I doubt it's any worse than you and Joe.'

'Aha, but we aren't any more.'

'Ja-ac,' she semi-whined, 'I don't even know if he likes me in that way. It's not a big deal anyway.'

'Hmm... I'm not so sure he doesn–'

'Don't even go there Jacqueline Naylor. Take this dress to try on as well.'

'Yes sir, Madeleine Young, sir.'

They both smiled as a turquoise dress exchanged hands. Jac decided to take her new-found knowledge and try to make something out of it; she did have double English twice this week after all! Armed with a wardrobe-full amount of dresses, the two girls made their way to the changing rooms. They agreed it would make more sense if one of them tried the dresses on first, and then the other. It did mean it would take a lot longer, but at the end of the day, it should work better. With a grin that could only be described as evil, Maddy pushed Jac into the changing room first and drew the curtain behind her.

The first couple of dresses were an amazing fit; the first was a light green silk, asymmetrical dress with golden embroidery travelling down the side from the bodice, while the second was a strapless midnight blue dress, ruffled around the bodice and decorated with silver stitching around the hem. The second won a few 'oohs', leaving Maddy giving Jac some snide winks, and Jac just blushing as she retreated back into the changing room. The penultimate dress Jac had – the turquoise one – was not as great as she had expected – completely the wrong shape for her, although Maddy reckoned it looked fine. Jac quickly changed into the final dress – a dark green, strapless dress that stuck to every curve she had, and was easily the most flattering. Her initial opinion was confirmed when she stepped out, turned around and there was just silence. After a second, Maddy made a small comment on its shape and how good it looked, before letting silence reign again. Eventually the brunette nudged Jac and said, 'I think that's the one, just look at him!'

Joe was sat staring at Jac, looking on in awe. His mouth was in the shape of 'wow'; as though in a daze, he stood up and took Jac's hand, brushing her hair from her face with spare one.

'You look… beautiful. There are no other words suitable to describe you.'

The words 'thank you' had not even started to form on Jac's lips before Joseph leant in and kissed her; it was only a light touch of lips, but she was left wanting more. Maddy coughed and motioned at her lack of a watch, so Jac went into the cubicle and put her grey skinny jeans and white v-neck top back on, leaving her black jacket off. She scooped all of the dresses up and went to sit on a stool with Joe to watch Maddy's parade of dresses. The only two that got shown, were a violet scoop neck, knee length one with an aqua sash tot eh side, and a floor length deep red dress with detachable strap. As for the other four, Maddy vetoed them before coming out, and Jac did not even attempt trying to sneak a look at them after the first no show – all she got to see was Maddy in her underwear!

While Joe was talking to Maddy, Jac quickly looked at the price tags – as perfect as the dark green one was, it was not in her price range. The only two that were, were the blue one and the turquoise one. She handed the blue dress over to the cashier, carefully counted out notes of money; at least with a fitting dress she would be slightly less of an oddity. She waited while Maddy paid, and they quickly went out to wait for Henry; Joseph gave him a quick phone call before diving back into the shop – he had managed to lose his handkerchief in there.

* * *

**Okay, this is the next instalment – next chapter is in progress and needs typing up before it can be posted. Hopefully everyone is as near to being in character as they can be, and it isn't too disappointing.**

**Please review – it takes a minute, but last a life =)**

**Woody2792x**


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the dance quickly arrived, and Jac spared no time in getting from school, after a short run, to the home. She shouted a brief 'hello' to everyone there before going upstairs to prepare everything for the dance. She laid her dress out on the bed with her shoes next to it, and placed a pair of earrings and a bracelet there too, along with a bag and her purse. There was just an hour to go until she met Joseph at the top of the road, so Jac went to grab a shower and wash her hair – Maddy had suggested curling it, and Jac had permission from one of the other girls – Heather – to borrow curling tongs. Once she had dried and curled her hair, Jac started applying some makeup while wearing a vest top and shorts – she did not want to get her dress covered in powder or muck. She was just smoothing out her eyeliner when there was a light knock at the door; Ann entered quietly, a paper parcel in her hand.

'You look great Jac.'

'Um, thanks Ann.'

'The hair especially, I like the way you've clipped part of it up, it really suits you. Anyway, this parcel was left just inside the porch door earlier, and it has your name on it. I've got no idea who it's from though. I'll leave you to get ready – there's about quarter of an hour until you're meeting people from school.'

Ann placed the item on the bed and then, just as quietly as when she entered, she left. Curious, Jac stood up and went to open it. Her name was scrawled on the front in capital letters, and under the first flap of paper, it was all revealed. The parcel contained the dark green dress from the shop! With a squeak of delight, Jac took it out of the paper and looked at the accompanying note:

_To Jac,_

_Hopefully you will both like this, and get it in time – it was too good on you for you not to have_

_See you later tonight,_

_Joseph x_

Very quickly, Jac reapplied her eyeliner, this time a green-y colour as opposed to the smoky blue she had before, and then she put her dress on. Immediately it felt right, and Jac thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't removed the label on the other one; at least she could take it back and give Joseph the money as a first-payment for _this_ dress. There was not very much time for her to put her shoes on and check her appearance properly, before there was a knock at the door. She heard Ann answer it and the soft, deep tones of Joseph's voice. The other kids were cat-calling and wolf whistling as she made her way down, Ann sent them away quickly. The sight of Joseph in a suit and tuxedo made everything fly from her mind, even the thoughts of what the other kids at the home were thinking of her. Ann did not say much, she just smiled as she said goodbye. Jac stepped outside and the door shut – now she was officially _out_. Joseph took her hand and they walked towards the end of the road, where Henry was waiting.

'I see you got the dress then, I had a terrible thought you wouldn't have.'

'Yeah I did, thankfully Ann isn't a pikey carer like some others are. I'll take the other dress back tomorrow or something so I can start to pay you back.'

'No, no, mother would get awfully offended if you did that.'

'Your mother?'

'Yes, she feels that every girl should have the perfect dress, and I must admit that I agree. Keep the money if you do take it back.'

'How did you get– Ah. Your hanky. You reserved it didn't you?'

'It was the only thing I could think of doing.'

'That's so sneaky!' Jac could not help but grim. 'Well, if she won't accept money, is there any other way I can repay her?'

'If you're free, she would like you to come over for tea one day, Sunday perhaps?'

'Ann won't mind – one less person to cause a loud noise.'

'She'll be so happy.'

Joseph acted the perfect gentleman and opened the door for Jac, carefully helping her into the car; it did not seem over the top or forced though, it was simply Joseph. Once he got in the other side, Henry said 'Hello' and started to drive off.

After a few minutes, Joseph reached into his inner pocket and took a box out. It was wrapped up in Christmas paper, printed with penguins and polar bears against a blue background. With a smile he handed it to Jac, placing it in her hand and closing her fingers around it. With a small smile of encouragement, he said,

'Go on, open it.'

Hesitantly, Jac peeled the sellotape back, strip by strip, and then unwound the paper to reveal a black jewellery box. She was going to protest about it, quoting his generosity already, but Joseph pre-empted this by silencing her with a light touch of his finger to her lips.

'Please, it's my Christmas present to you.'

She raised her eyebrows a little, but opened it nonetheless. Jac could not help but gasp when she saw what the box contained: it was a white gold necklace with what could have been an emerald set in the middle.

'Joe, this must have cost a fortune, I can't take it.'

'Nonsense, of course you can.'

'But nothing I can do will even cover a fraction of this–'

'–Jac, having you with me tonight, and as a girlfriend is more than enough for me. I would do anything for you.'

With a brief moment of sharp braking, the car came to a halt – they were at the dance.

*

**

* * *

**

**Righty-ho then. In my opinion, Joe was a little out of character in this chapter, however he's surprisingly hard to write...**

**I didn't think I would cut it here, however it would end up too long if I include dthe dance as well yadda yadda yadda =p**

**Please review – they mean I'm inspired quicker, and they help me improve!**

**Woody2792x**


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping out of the car Jac's hand found Joseph's, and together they walked through a sea of people waiting by the entrance and into the main room. She could feel people's eyes following her, the result of which was a blush travelling up onto her face. Joseph instinctively started to rub the back of her hand with his thumb; this small action relaxed Jac, and she found herself squeezing his hand in response. After spending a minute or so orientating themselves, they went over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. It was not long before Jac spotted Maddy walking over to join them, so she asked the barman for another drink; turning back towards the dance floor, she was greeted by a slap across her cheek. As with most things, there was the initially silence that claimed everyone and then it was followed by hastily restarted conversations. Jac could see Joseph looking from her to Maddy and back again, confused by what had just happened; she did not blame him – she was not really sure why she had just been slapped either! She placed what was left of her drink on the bar, and gently glided her fingers over her cheek.

'What the _hell_ was that for Maddy?'

'Linden, that's what. And don't even try to say you know nothing about it because I know that you do. It's all very well to joke about these things, but when it really involves my mother answering the door to something _I_ don't know about then it's completely different. You could have given me some bloody warning; she's like the secret service where guys are involved.'

There was a brief moment of mutual glaring before Maddy jumped at Jac. Jac saw Joseph step forward in the initial split second, before he (and she) realised that this was in fact a hug, not an attack. The girls separated, a puzzled expression on Jac's face clear to all who were looking.

'You deserved that slap Jacqueline Naylor, but thank you. It's almost worth the interrogation to know he likes me. Seeya later!'

Without a backwards glance, Maddy skipped off to her table – the small silver bell had rung to announce dinner's commencement.

With a lamb shank and chocolate pudding inside them, everybody got up after the meal and helped to push the tables back – it was time to party! The music blared from the speakers, there were people dancing everywhere, and there were plenty of drinks being handed around. There was a large group of people that Jac knew, so she and Joseph went over to dance with them. It was slightly awkward because she still was not keen on all the attention she received, but then again she reasoned, she would have had to wear a less flattering dress.

A slow song came on next and everybody paired up: Jac with Joseph, Michael with some populite, and so on. She could not see Maddy or Linden anywhere near, so she assumed they were getting a drink. Jac looped her arms up around Joseph's neck and looked into his eyes; his hands were resting on her waist, holding her close to him. They began to sway gently, slowly, in time to the music, their bodies almost touching. Jac could feel herself getting lost in Joseph's blue eyes; there was an unimaginable depth to them, the emotion was swirling in them, pulling her up, swallowing her. With a slight tilt of the head, it seemed simultaneous as they leant in to kiss. The contact between lips took away their surroundings, removed them from being in public, put them into a separate and silent room where it was just the two of them. Her hands were on the back of his neck, holding him to her when the commotion started. Stunned, they pulled apart and looked around them, feeling a little dazed. From what she could gather by the reactions of the people around her, and the odd word or so, an extremely drunk Connie had kissed Sam! Looking now though, Jac mused, it did not look so innocent. She was practically crying over his, for once, honourable reaction – he did not want to take advantage of her while she was drunk. There was little anyone could do, so Sam decided to take her out to the front door and make sure she got home safely.

'Shall we go for a walk for a bit? Henry won't be here for a while, and it's a bit hot in here don't you think?'

Jac smiled at Joseph and nodded. 'A walk would be nice.'

They went over to the back door and slipped out, nobody noticed or seemed to care – they were still focussed on the uncharacteristic outburst of Connie. They stood on the paving stones and just looked out over the land joining the place the dance was in. The moon was out, meaning that there was little that could not be seen; so both of them were shocked when there was a quiet crash somewhere behind them

Jac whirled around to look at what it was, and nearly whooped – Linden had Maddy pinned against the wall and they were making out so vigorously it was not surprising that they had not noticed their friends.

'Well that ruined the mood, hey.'

'Mm... If they weren't here Joe, what would you have done?'

'Ideally, something romantic, like a walk under the moon... It would have ended up like that though, hopefully.'

'You'll have to show me sometime, I don't think I quite understand what you're getting at.'

Jac was taken aback at how suggestive she was being, and how plain-speaking Joseph was as well – it was nothing like they normally were! She decided to put it down to the alcohol, and she had just captured Joe's lips with her own when something in his jacket vibrated.

'That'll be Henry, hang on.' He answered the phone, blatantly trying to ignore Jac's butterfly kisses that she was placing down his cheek and neck. 'Yes, we'll be just out. No, don't worry about coming back later; we'll be a minute, tops. Yes, see you there then. Goodbye.'

Quickly, Joseph pulled Jac closer to him and kissed her. Then, as rapidly as he had started it, he pulled away and took her hand.

'Come on, he'll only ring again if we don't go now.'

So, under the guiding light of the moon, they made their way around the outside of the building and towards the car park. Stumbling a little, they got into the car, even if they were a little sprawled across the seat. Henry nodded hello to them, and pulled the separator down between the front and rear passengers, knowing exactly what mildly intoxicated teenagers would want to do. Jac was pushed back against the door while Joseph kissed her, his hands ghosting her sides and moving down to her hips. Jac's arms were around Joseph somewhere, keeping him as close to her as possible, while allowing him enough movement to be comfortable. She slid one arm under his jacket and shirt, needing body contact; he quickly shrugged off his jacket, his lips never leaving hers. She kicked her heels off and was about to unbutton Joseph's shirt when there was a screech of tyres; something impacted on the car and Jac was lost to the darkness as the car began to roll...

*

* * *

**Okay, maybe I was a little mean to leave it there...**

**But you know what'll make me hurry up? That's right, reviews** =)

**I'm not going to do the 'I want so many reviews before I'll even consider posting', however, it would be nice to know people enjoy reading it, and it's worth me taking the time to write it.**

**Thanks,**

**Woody2792x**


	11. Chapter 11

A bright light pierced Jac's eyes, even though her eyelids were shut tightly. She tried to roll over, hide her head away and pretend that it was still time for sleeping, but a searing pain shot through her body, from many places. Her leg was throbbing, the pain worse than any of the injuries she had gained from martial arts competitions. The fact that she could not move it was worrying enough, but she was distracted from it soon enough by shooting pains up her right side and down her arm. Despite the protests coming from her brain, she opened her eyes, and began to shake her head. There was a tube down her throat, and people clustering around her bed. They were talking to her, but she could not distinguish on word from the next, her mind appearing to prefer focussing on panicking. She could not stand all the people around her, and she shied away from their gloved hands, unsure of what they were doing. For all she knew they were going to put her to sleep, give her something bad, or hurt her. There was a feeling of desperation rising up her, her heart began to race, and all she could think of was that she was boxed in and unable to move. She knew it was just her claustrophobia resurfacing, but nothing was ever rational when that took over; suddenly she could breathe again – the tube was gone – and she took some gasping breaths in to feed her body with the much-needed oxygen. Slowly the words began to make sense, and one of the men around her was telling her to breathe slower or she would black out. She knew that he was talking sense, but she could not stop herself gasping. She did not understand where she was, or why, and why she could not move. Everything slowly turned blue as she lost consciousness.

It was not long before she woke up again, this time there were only three people in the room. She could see two people in white coats fussing around with a file and machine near her – she must be in hospital – and she could hear another voice, talking to the people.

'Is she okay?'

'Yes, last time was just panic and a misunderstanding; it's never nice waking up while you're intubated, but it should be okay this time. Do you want me to wheel you closer to the bed?'

'Yes please, thanks.'

The man with the file, her file, in his hands put it on the end table and walked over to what she could only presume was the door. Eventually he came back into her line of vision, along with Joseph, sitting in a wheelchair.

'Okay, we'll leave you two for a few minutes, but if there are any issues, shout, and pull that string, okay?'

'Uh huh.'

The men left the room, and Joseph covered her right hand with his own, gazing at her with his blue eyes.

'Jac, it's me.'

'I know,' she smiled, 'what happened. Why are we in a hospital?'

'Don't you remember anything?'

'No... Maddy slapped me, and we were waiting for Henry to pick us up...'

'There was an accident on the way home. A couple of four-by-fours ended up in the side and back of us. 'Cause we weren't wearing seatbelts, it wasn't exactly great, but at least we're both okay. Henry had a few cuts and a broken arm, but he's okay too. You were the worst off Jac, if anything had happened, I–'

His voice cracked, and he stopped talking, trying to regain control of his features.

'My knee was dislocated, and a couple of ribs got cracked, but somehow you managed to get multiple breaks in your leg, a fracture in your radius, and a broken rib.'

'I– Why weren't we wearing seatbelts?'

'We, eh, were kissing... on the back seat. Admittedly, we were a little tipsy though. It doesn't really matter though. What matters, is that you're okay. The ambulance crew rang mother to let her know, and she called round to the care home – for some reason she got it in her head that you're staying with us when you get out of here. Apparently she doesn't think that Ann will have the time to spend with you.'

'I just want to be out of here, it doesn't really matter where to be honest. How long do you think it'll be?'

'Eh, I think the doctor was saying something along the lines of, eh, a few days. They have to x-ray your breaks and check it is all setting okay, then remove the temporary plaster on your breaks, putting a proper one on. And you have to start some sort of physio, just to make sure that everything stays strong; it shouldn't make a huge difference that your breaks will only just have started healing.'

There was a comfortable silence as Jac smiled at Joseph, relishing the contact their hands gave, and feeling pleased with the way her life was going – it was the best it had been for many years; all down the guy in the room with her. Joseph cleared his throat and looked mildly uncomfortable as he began talking.

'Jac, I'm so glad you're okay. If anything worse had happened, I don't know what I would have done. Just the mere thought of it makes me sick to the pit of my stomach.'

Jac did not have to say anything; she just squeezed his hand tightly and brought it to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

'You need to stop worrying, nothing major happened and we're both here. That's all that matters to me.'

*

* * *

**Thanks for hanging in there guys (if you're still reading this). Things are gonna get less frequent now – really bad school report, and loads of revision to do, but I'll try and use my breaks etc to post up on here.**

**Just please don't leave me completely – I'm not going to quit this story, or any of my others (be they Holby, House, or anything).**

**Woody2792x**


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, both Jac and Joseph were in the Byrne mansion, recovering. They had cooked breakfasts each morning, whatever time they woke up, plenty of time lazing about, and some time set aside for schoolwork. To say it was different to anything Jac had ever experienced was putting it mildly. She had made friends with Lady Byrne and had filled her in on her life story in little pieces here and there; it was all exceptionally relaxed and calm. Sometimes the quietness got to her – the care home was _always_ noisy – but the discomfort did not last too long as something would come along for her to do.

After the table had been cleared from lunch, Anne-Marie stood next to Joseph, a hand protectively resting on his shoulder. He cleared his throat and handed Jac her crutch.

'Eh, mother has very kindly organised for the gang from school to come over for the night. She thought we could both do with the company, as well as fulfilling her hostess desire.'

'Now, now, Joseph, no need for that,' his mother admonished lightly, 'they'll be here at about five, and I've bought in some party food and drink. Now, one thing to say, not too much drink – you're still on light medication, and I know you really shouldn't have any, but you're both sensible teenagers, and if anything happens it'll be to your own detriment. Your father is stuck at that conference Joe – bad weather, and you know the other two are away. But that doesn't mean you can be overly noisy, yes?'

She smiled at the two of them, and Jac found herself smiling back. It was not often that she could say that she always felt included at the care home – it was hard enough for Ann with the littler children, but to have several old ones too? But here, with the Byrnes, it was a completely different scenario and one which she treasured.

'Thanks Mrs Byrne, where are we gonna be sleeping?'

'I've said before, please, call me Anne-Marie. Joe thought the downstairs sitting room was the best place; if you bring down anything you need before they get here, then you won't have to either leave them or disturb me later on. Now, I trust you have done some of your work already, so the rest of the day is yours to do with as you will. I'll see you when you get your food-y bits. Now go, enjoy yourselves.'

She shooed them out of the kitchen and onto the patio, going back inside when she saw them settle into two chairs.

'Sorry about that, she never feels happy with my social life...'

'Don't worry about it, it's sweet really, that she cares.'

'She does try very well; the alcohol is the prime example of that. Though she knows that neither of us would abuse the trust, else we'd be ruining our own recovery...'

'She's a smart woman Joe; I can see where you get it from.'

'Eh, you haven't really met my father yet – he's the really clever one of us.'

'Ah, okay then.' Jac looked over at the wintery sun reflect off the swimming pool cover and sighed. 'I wish it was summer already, after the exams, and we were sitting here. well, I wouldn't be sitting here so much as in the pool...'

'I wouldn't worry Jac, mother makes sure we have numerous pool parties too – you can come to mine, Harry's and Sophia's; after all, you are my girlfriend.'

'Mhm, and I'm loving every second of it.' She turned to face him, smiling.

*

* * *

**I know it's short, but I just figured I'd update a little bit to let you know I'm not completely MIA – I am still alive, I am still continuing with this story, but unfortunately I am still struggling with school work.**

**Next Chapter – the sleepover. Cue drinks, truths, dares, and spin the bottle!**

**Please R and R – I need some ideas for said games =) If not in a review, message me. Please spare the time Woody2792x**


	13. Chapter 13

Once everyone had arrived and Lady Byrne had left them all alone, the party started. They had all exchanged hugs and pleasantries, and asked how Jac and Joseph were, but the sleepover quickly started. There was food set out at one end of the sitting room, and the sleeping bags and pillows were arranged at the other; the gap in the middle was left clear for any games they might play. They quickly ate some of the party food – cocktail sausages, crisps, sweets, and drank some of the fizzy drinks; with that over, the games could start! Connie spoke up first, putting a plan out into the midst of everyone.

'Right, I'm not sure how your mum will want things Joe, but maybe we could play a round or two of games, and then get changed before continuing?'

'Sounds good to me, I've brought some films down to watch as well, for when it gets later.'

Sam made to ask about them, but was quickly silenced by everyone groaning.

'You just had to go and mention films didn't you? You know how much of a film geek Sam is.'

'Madz, that's just not fair. Just because my calling lies in being able to remember tiny details and facts about some of the greatest works to hit the screen does not mean you can mickey-take.'

'Of course not, my apologies Sam; anyone got an idea of what to play?'

Surprisingly, it was Linden to speak up with a suggestion.

'Well, we could go for the clichéd teen game of spin the bottle...'

Michael whooped, 'How'd you English play it then? 'Cause I reckon I could kick your butt, however different to the Americano way.' He grinned, looking at everyone.

'You're on Spence. Pick the rules now, and then let's start!'

'The Beauchamp is ready and raring to go! And this feisty, without any alcohol, I'm impressed Connie.'

'Just shows how little you know about me, doesn't it Michael?'

'Right, break it up you two, jeez, the tension in here is getting a little too much already, maybe we should just skip to those fil–'

'Sam!' everybody chorused.

'Alright, alright, just ignore the fact that I just said that. I'm gonna say that we should play it this way: spin the bottle and then they have to either kiss the landee – the person it landed on – or be asked a truth or set a dare by the landee. If they don't want to do any of them, then they have to take a shot or gulp of whatever alcohol Lady Byrne bought in. Whether it lands on a boy or girl doesn't matter, that's where the options come in. That okay for everyone?'

Everyone nodded, and Joe produced a bottle from behind one of the sofa cushions. With a roll of the eyes, Sam took it first, and placed it in the middle of the circle that had been quickly assembled. With a dramatic breath in and out, he spun it, grinning when it landed on Maddy.

'Don't even think of copping a feel Strachan.'

'As if I would Maddy! But anyway, what better way is there to start a game of spin the bottle than with a kiss!'

He stood up and knelt in front of Maddy, looked into her brown eyes, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Then they broke apart and he made his way back to his gap, and grinned.

'I've missed you Madz, you're a lucky bloke Linden. Your turn then.'

Maddy spun the bottle and rolled her eyes as it landed on Joseph.

'Well, this is a balanced game at the moment then.' She remarked. 'Do you mind?' she said to Jac, gesturing to Joseph.

'Nah, it's a game, it's fine.' Jac smiled, pushing the feeling of jealousy down, away, inside her. Maddy was with Linden, and Joseph was with her – nothing would happen. As she had stated, it was just a game. Maddy lightly kissed Joe's lips before pulling away sharply – it was a lot shorter than Sam's kiss, and she smiled.

'Soft lips Jac, he's a keeper.' Chuckling, she sat back down as Joseph span the bottle; it landed on Linden. The two guys squinted at each other a bit, tilted their heads while sitting, before simultaneously shuddering. Joseph spoke first,

'It's going to have to be a truth or dare I'm afraid, you can pick Linden.'

'In that case, dare it is. Michael, I'll need your help for this one.'

Together, then wandered over to the food area and covered what they were doing, while whispering conspiratorially. It was only once they turned around that Joseph grimaced – they had made an unmentionable cocktail of... Well, _anything_ for him to drink. He took the glass, looked at it once then took a swig from it, only just managing to swallow before he coughed. Linden hastily handed him a glass of fresh water, which was downed in one.

'What the heck was in that?'

'Oh, you know, a little of this, and a little of that. Linden's idea, don't shoot the helper.'

Joseph shivered before he sat back down to watch Linden go.

They continued the game long after they had planned to, even though they were in their pyjamas. Jac had received the dare to put a bag of ice down her bra for 5 minutes, and had in return dared Michael to put a bag of ice down his _under_pants for 5 minutes. Connie had made out with Michael, much to everyone's shock, although she had had the most to drink, thanks to everyone daring her to take a shot of alcohol. To see the Ice-queen a little tipsy was a shock, although nobody believed that was the only reason that they had made out...

Eventually it came down to the last spin before they moved to sleeping bags and truths. Linden could feel everyone watching the bottle as he span it, wondering where it would land. The suspense was growing as the bottle span quickly, and it certainly did not dissipate when it landed on Maddy. There was a brief catcall from Sam, along with wolf-whistling from Michael; both the spinner and the landee looked embarrassed. With a _slight_ nudge from Michael, Linden stood up before stepping over to, and kneeling in front of Maddy. They looked into each other's eyes, before Linden gently touched Maddy's cheek with his hand; their lips met, gently at first, before it all turned into a huge make-out session. They only broke apart at Connie's suggestion of 'getting a room'.

'Well, I guess its official with you two after that then?'

'And what do you mean by that, Jacqueline Naylor?'

'That I, and Joe, saw you two at the dance, outside, Madeleine Young.'

'Oh God, why didn't you say anything?'

'I figured it would come out eventually. Like this.'

Jac smiled, chuckling a little as the brunette blushed. She waved dismissively at the couple's attempts to 'explain' themselves – there really was very little to explain! She looked at Joe who dipped his head in unspoken consent; oh how she was thankful to be in a relationship that allowed her this.

'Guys, I think we should just get into sleeping bags now, so that we can play straight truths. Although I reckon the shots can still be a part of it...'

Sam grinned, leaping theatrically towards his bag before losing his footing and landing on his backside.

'Well, what a way to end spin the bottle, it started with a kiss, and ended with one, both including our dear Maddy Young; well, onto the possibly more intrusive part of the evening now!'

Once everyone was comfortable, and within reaching length of a drink, the truths began. They decided to go around everyone twice, and then see how they felt, whether to watch a film or continue questioning.

Joseph was elected to go first seeing as it was his house they were in, and with a sigh, he agreed. Everyone was collaborating on the truths, so all he could hear were half sentences of one person speaking before someone else butted in – they all sounded a bit suspect! Eventually they seemed to come to an agreement, and Connie was voted spokesperson for him.

'Well, seeing as we don't know much about your 'experiences' with the other half, as you seem to be really quite quiet about it all, we want to know how far you've gone. You don't have to mention who with, as I think that has been your reasoning before – it's not just yours to tell.'

'Second, which is neither interesting for you to gossip about, nor is it hugely far. And no Michael, just stop the eyebrows, it was not with Jac, so you can stop the images in your head right now.'

'You've just got to go ruin some imagery for me, haven't you Joseph. Ah look, it's the beautiful Miss Naylor next, ow! What was that for?'

'That, Michael, was for formally, nearly full-naming me. Never, ever do that, as I think Maddy can vouch for. Do your worst then.'

'Right, you have to rate everyone in this room on a scale of one to 10, only you have to rate both boys and girls.'

'Just so you have something to think about Sam?'

'You know me too well.'

'Obviously, Joe, a 10, then I'd say Sam at an 8-9, Michael, I'm afraid you re-ally aren't my type, so you're a 6-7. As for Maddy and Connie... Do I really have to?'

'Yes. No questions asked Naylor.'

Jac narrowed her eyes before answering. 'Okay, don't take this personally – I don't mean it horribly or anything of the sort. Connie, you're really, really pretty, but you aren't my type, so you're a 7, while Maddy's an 8. Okay, now let's get one for Sam.'

'This is gonna be easy – what's the stupidest thing you've done because you've been dared to?'

Everybody laughed as Sam looked bashful.

'Well... this'll take a bit of thinking. There was that time with the paint in Art... Or that English lesson with the make-up... Everything seems to happen with you there, surprise, surprise Miss Young! I reckon I'm going to have to go for the make-up one. I had to sit through a whole lesson with Cunningham before he became snooty and higher up the ranks of the school ladder...' he trailed off, the suspense and dramatic effect lingering. 'I forget myself, apologies. Anyway, our dah-ling Madeleine here dared me to let her do my make-up, and then she followed it up with a dare that I had to keep it on for the English lesson and raise the pitch of my voice a little. Luckily it wasn't hugely noticeable except for when I blinked... I swear Cunningham never believed a word I said after that lesson, what with my overly-hydrated eyes which never blinked more than once every 5 minutes, and my...cold... '

'Ah, that _was_ a good lesson wasn't it?'

'Some would call it that... it was exceptionally hard keeping a straight face with you smirking and that wotsit, Tia, giggling because she thought it was the best way to suck up...' Sam shuddered at the memory of it. 'But yes, now we get a crack at the ice-queen herself...'

There was hurried discussion between everyone, resulting in 'Have you ever smoked or done drugs?' She did not even think it over before answering yes.

'There's no need to act so shocked, I've had a couple of cigarettes before, more of a social thing, and I've tried poppers too. No, you can't ask me why, that wasn't part of it. I do believe it's you now Maddy?'

'Mhm... I'm gonna regret playing this...'

'Well, there _is_ always the shot...'

'Sam, you are _not_ getting me anymore drunk than I am now, just to get your own back for something I've supposedly done! Now just hurry up with the question before I _do_ take the shot.'

'Alright, cool it. Joe's got this one handled anyway, haven't you mate?'

'Eh, yes, that's right. Eh, ahem. What's your bra size?'

Maddy laughed, as Joseph turned apologetically to Jac.

'Joe, she doesn't care, look, she's laughing too. And f.y.i. Sam/Michael/whoever you are, I'm a 34C. Happy?'

'Indeed we are. Mine now!'

'Yes Michael, and we've got the perfect one. What would you do with Connie in a closet?'

'Ah, no can tell, that's a strictly NC-17, not for kiddies. You guys don't look happy, so I'll take a shot too.'

Linden was very quickly asked his question by Jac, 'Have you even gone skinny dipping?'

'Are we counting tiny-child moments?'

'Nope.'

'Well, I'm going to have to say yes then. Once. At about 5 am in the morning...'

'Oi, oi! Hmm... We'll quiz you on the whereabouts another day maybe... Okay, I reckon we should just ask the next person instead of collaborating – it's too late now. When's it's going to be most embarrassing. Joe, your next one is this – have you ever flashed anybody?'

'No, no I can't say I have.'

'Bo-ring! Jac, what truth question wouldn't you answer?'

'Certain times and places and how I felt. Sam, what're the best attributes of everyone here?'

'Linden, it has to be your soft accent. Or the glasses, I can't quite pick. Maddy, it has to be you knockers; Connie, it's your eyes; same for you Joe, although your abs aren't half hench in comparison to most of us here... Michael, the hair is adorable and Jac, gotta love your slim-line figure.

'Maddy, have you ever got with another girl?'

'Maybe... I was drunk and I can't really remember what the body was like as to whether it was a girl or boy... Michael, tell the tale of your first kiss and how old you were.'

'My first _proper_ kiss was when I was about 13, behind the bikesheds, oh the clichéd-ness of it all. It wasn't hot or steamy, just a quickie to see what it was like. Boy was she a hottie though. Connie, have you ever cheated, or been cheated on?'

'Yes to both, both with the same person. He was first though, not that it rids me of the blame... Linden, who's your celebrity crush?'

'I'd have to say it would either be, erm, Jennifer Garner or Cheryl Cole.'

There was pure silence, while the gang ticked this over; the first to speak was Michael.

'You do realise that if you put them together, you'd get Maddy, right?'

'What? No, don't be silly.'

'I'm honestly not. Who's with me on this?'

Very quickly, it was only Linden and Maddy who couldn't see what he was getting at, despite the references. There were still mutterings of it, no matter how much Linden protested, once the film was put on. It only died down completely when everybody had dropped off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who's stuck with me and read this chapter... I do realise that I haven't updated for a stupid amount of time, but there are exams going on at the moment and I'm afraid to say that as much as I would love to write for a living, I do need some form of qualifications from school.**

**Please review – let me know if you hated it, liked it, anything. I need to know, so I know whether it's worth continuing this.**

**Thanks**

**Woody2792x**


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of days after the sleepover, Jac was sitting on the sofa in the smaller lounge watching TV when Lady Byrne came in; out of courtesy, Jac paused the show and turned to face her. Joe's mum smiled at her, and Jac could feel herself respond in like, she quickly swept her hair off her face and waited for the lady to speak.

'Jac, I know that you stayed with us here after your accident so as to relieve the pressure on your carer, Ann, especially with the younger children at the home. Well, as it is coming up to Christmas, I've spoken to her once again, other than to update her on how you are, and I extended the offer for you to stay with us until after New Year, which she accepted. Now, you are going over there for Boxing Day, and if you wish then you can go there on New Year's Day too, the latter is up for you to decide.'

'Um, thank you very much. I hope I won't impose on you, being here for so long...'

'Don't be silly my dear, it's nice to have you here, and it's good to see Joseph with someone his own age outside of school. I know it's slightly different, what with you two dating, but you know what I mean.'

'Yeah, I do. Um, well thank you again, it'll be good to be here. I bet Ann was thankful...'

'Just a little, yes,' Lady Byrne laughed a little at this, 'well, I think Joe was planning on going for a picnic on one of the gardens today, if you were up for it. I'm sure he'll talk to you about it when he comes down.'

Jac nodded as Joe's mother left the room; Joe had indeed mentioned it to her, and she had accepted – it would do them both good to leave the house and go a bit further than the patio. Within ten minutes, Joe came down, and they grabbed the rug and picnic basket off the side and traipsed off into the winter-sun-ridden garden. Eventually, they found a warm patch in the rose garden, and sat themselves down. Jac scratched at the plaster cast on her arm, sighing in frustration when she couldn't reach it. She opened a can of Sprite and drank a little of it, as Joseph did with Fanta.

'I can't wait for the next two weeks to be over – I get this thing off my arm and a lighter one on my leg. All before Christmas as well!'

'Just in time, most would say. And besides, it's only another 3 weeks after that that you get your leg cast off too.'

'Indeed. And not too late either, think of all the dancing I'd miss _after_ the New Year...'

They laughed a little before eating a sandwich each. As the sun warmed the air around them, Jac threw her crutch to one side and lay herself down, making sure most of her was on the rug, not the grass. Because her eyes were closed, she jumped a little when she felt hands on her shoulders, but when she realised what Joe was doing, she did a half sit up and turned a little onto her side. When he had manoeuvred himself into position, she lay back down, smiling as his hands stroked her hair. She could hear the thudding of his heart, and she placed her hand on his body, tracing the outline of his muscles with her fingers.

'This is perfect Joseph, thanks.'

'It's, eh, no problem – we haven't gone anywhere really.'

'That's not the point. I'm lying here, with you; that makes it perfect.'

###

Later that evening, dinner was being cooked, and everyone was sitting in the larger sitting room, due to have a 'talk'. Harry and Sophia were away in France, visiting the sports ground and catwalks as part of a school multi-year trip. Lady Byrne spoke for the majority, with Lord Byrne nodding in agreement at points.

'Jac, Charles and I have been discussing this for a few days now, and we would like to ask you to stay with us, instead of returning to the care home. Both Harry and Sophia have been consulted, and they share our views. We would, obviously, fill out the necessary paperwork to make it official should you want to, but please, don't feel pressured into it. We won't be offended if you want to go back; it's your decision to make. Think on it – you don't have to let us know right now, but if you could let us know before New Year, then it would be useful.'

Both Lord and Lady Byrne smiled at her, before they made their way out of the sitting room, leaving Jac and Joseph alone. Jac was a little shocked at the offer – it had been lovely to stay here, and as much as she had grown to love everyone, she did not wish to impose. On the other hand though, she was being offered a way out of the care home – something she had never thought would happen. She felt Joseph take her hand, and let herself be led up one of the staircases; they walked into Joe's room, and he sat them both down on his bed.

'Did you know about this?'

'I had inkling, but nothing solid to back up my suspicions. Mother's really taken to you, and for the few days that father's been here, he has too.'

'That's good to know – different from what usually gets said, but as I've come to realise, Holby just isn't a stereotypical place to live.' Jac smiled and squeezed Joseph's hand quickly before placing her own in her lap. As she began talking, she wrung her hands together, before gesticulating a little.

'Wouldn't it be a bit weird though, me living here with you, as family, almost a brother/sister sort of thing, yet with us going out? What would people think? What if things go wrong with us? That would be ridiculously awkward; I mean, I imagine it would be awkward enough at school, with the same friends, but living together? I've never had a boyfriend before, so I'm likely to screw up, damaged goods and all that with the troubled childhood; I guess it's lucky we've lasted this long, looking at us realistically...'

'Jac, shush...'

Calmly, Joseph placed his forefinger on Jac's lips and stroked her cheek with his thumb, consequently wiping the tears from them. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Joseph spoke, his voice calming Jac hugely, as did the repetitive motion on her cheek.

'I believe in you, nothing will come between us, and just because you were brought up in a care home doesn't mean that this, us, is doomed to fail. Yes, I've had girlfriends before and experienced break-ups, but the actual relationships felt nothing like this does. What we share, to me, seems to be something worth fighting for. We may have ups and downs to come, but we'll get through it, I know we will. I can feel it in here.' Joseph placed his hand on Jac's heart.

They both moved towards each other simultaneously, kissing with a tenderness that seemed to absorb them. A sharp rap at the door broke them apart though, and Jac quickly smiled at Joseph, straightening herself up.

'Come in...'

'I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready, if you want to come down now. Are you okay?'

Jac nodded, smiling a little. 'Yes thanks, and just to let you know, I'd love to stay with you and your family, as long as I wouldn't be a hassle to yourself and your family.'

'Nonsense Jac, of course you wouldn't. Now then, it's roast beef tonight, if you can manage it!'

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Hope you enjoyed the update - please let me know what you think. And some ideas on where you'd like this to go would be good - I'm running out!**

**Woody2792x**


	15. Chapter 15

**All explaining at the end...**

* * *

Christmas passed quickly for Jac, the Byrnes made her feel more loved and welcomed than Ann; it was not that the woman had not tried, but with so many other children to look after, many younger than Jac, there just had not been the time. Until she had spent time with the Byrnes, she had not realised what was possible within a family unit. Sophia and Harry had made it back in time for the celebrations, and had quickly accepted Jac as part of the family; Sophia especially was grateful, as there was now another female around the house, closer to her age than her mother.

As arranged, Jac had visited the care home on Boxing Day to give Ann the usual Christmas card, and she quickly scarpered having done this – everyone had heard that she 'got out', and were more than a little curious. Indeed, as was the usual custom, she had to dodge eggs thrown at her as she left, carrying her two boxes' worth of belongings. As Christmas got wrapped up, there was still a lot to be done – the Byrne's were hosting a New Year's party. Although the majority of the organising was done, the caterers had dropped out last minute, so more had to be found, and then there was the small issue of what to wear. Lady Byrne had dealt with the outfit issue by telling Sophia to take Jac to 'the usual place'. She had protested, remembering that she could wear her prom dress, but the way that Sophia had looked at her soon shut her up. And so she was in the possession of another beautiful dress, and it was less posh than her prom dress, which meant that there were going to be more occasions where she could wear it.

As she was told the tradition was, Jac got ready with Sophia and Lady Byrne, while the men/boys put their suits on and talked. Jac was surprised when Sophia asked to do her make-up and hair, but she relented – it was sure to be better than any of her own attempts would be. It did not take Sophia long to get started on Jac's 'makeover'; all she did was hold the dress up in front of Jac, take a few seconds to cement the picture in her mind, and then she started. It was not until Jac was allowed to look I the mirror that she grasped the full extent of Sophia's skill; it was as though she was looking at somebody else's reflection. Her hair was swept this way and that, curled in places, and clipped back in others; her make-up was created using both a smoky-blue eyeliner and a soft black kohl pencil, along with the usual basics. Her lip gloss was a basic neutral colour with a tiny hint of red – enough that it was noticeable, but not too in-your-face. To put it simply, her make-up complemented her dress more perfectly than conceivable – Jac had been having issues deciding what colours to use, as her dress was a stormy mix of purple, blue and grey; it would seem that Sophia achieved the impossible. She was actually speechless, and it was not until Sophia placed the dress on Jac's lap that she stopped looking at herself. With a start, she stood up and took the dress from Sophia, and smile creeping its way onto her face.

'I... I don't know what to say other than you deserve to get a place on the fashion course – you're unbelievable! In a good way, I mean, how can you just look quickly, and match everything up?'

'It just comes, I don't really choose per se, I just follow my gut, and let my fingers do the work.'

'Seriously, you could get a job doing whatever you wanted in fashion, make-up, styling, designing... anything!'

'Thanks Jac, I'm glad you like it. I don't suppose you'd let me work with you for some photos another time would you? I've been working on a portfolio for a couple of years, and with your looks... well, let's just say that you'd be perfect for it...'

'No problem, I'd love to see you at work some more, and I can't say I haven't enjoyed someone else doing my make-up for me!'

'Great! I'll corner you for it sometime then!' she grinned, and Jac felt part of things even more so with this planning. 'Now, let's get you into that dress shall we?'

25 minutes later, the girls were ready to go downstairs and meet the other Byrnes at the bottom of the staircase. As she stepped off the bottom stair, the look on Joe's face told her all she needed to know; he was smiling and looked in awe of her.

'You... You're gorgeous!'

'Thank your sister – she did it all.'

'Ah, Sophia got to you then... I was wondering if she would. Be careful, otherwise she'll turn you into a doll for her portfolio she's working on!'

'Too late, no, don't worry – it'll be good fun Joseph.'

'If you say so.'

'You'll get to see me all dolled up, and it'll be a good chance for me to get to know her better.'

'Very true, I hadn't thought of it like that... Just don't let her coerce you into too much. Now, what do you say to a little dancing before the food?'

###

Slowly, the time trickled away, with midnight nearing and everyone having a fun time. There was enough alcohol that the adults were not too formal, however not so much that the party became out of hand or rowdy; Jac mused that this level of alcohol had been perfected over the years and many parties. The dinner had been nice and tasteful, and everyone was back on the dance floor now, listening to the DJ's playlist of fast-paced songs.

However, as Madness's 'House of Fun' came to an end, the DJ took up the microphone, and addressed everyone.

'Guys, this is the song to welcome in the New Year with. So, if you will, grab a partner and take it slow; there will, of course, be a countdown. Enjoy...'

Jac smiled as Joseph took her hand and led her to a slightly less crowded space, she looped her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist. They began to sway gently to the music, losing themselves in the gaze of the other. She had so much to be thankful for, not only did she have an amazing group of friends, but a fantastic boyfriend and now a chance at a family. What had started as an awkward school year had turned itself around in a matter of months, to something that Jac had only dreamt of as possible.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Joseph ran his thumb along her cheek and moved his hand to the back of her neck as the countdown began.

10... 'Jac, I know-

9... '-that we've-

8... '-been going out-

7... '-a while now-

6... '-and I've thought-

5... '-about when was-

4... '-best to say this-

3... '-but I can't put-

2... '-it off any more-

1... '-I love you Jac.'

Everyone cheered 'Happy New Year!', but all Jac heard were Joseph's last words echoing through her head. He loved her. Truly loved her. no more wondering, guessing, wishing; he had said it. There was confetti falling all around them – something his mother had rigged up for the celebrations and there was a loud song in the background, but all Jac could think about was placing her hands on the lapels of Joseph's dinner jacket and pulling him closer, so she could whisper into his ear, 'I love you too.' They turned their heads, and caught the other's lips, celebrating the New Year traditionally, with love and kisses.

FIN

* * *

**Okay, so you're probably thinking something along the lines of 'How dare she abandon us for so long, and then just finish the story like this?'**

**Truth is, I've had half of this written for a while, but real-life intervened and screwed everything up. To say that I haven't been in the mood for writing is an understatement. I'm due to have my life turned upside down in a week or so, along with a huge decision that could change my future. And I've been off school for the last two weeks, and it's all been a bit hectic.**

**I'm slowly trying to ease myself back into the world of ff, and writing, hence the updates today. I originally planned on writing a whole school year's worth for this fic, but I felt it was appropriate to leave it there. I may come back to it in the future, but there are no promises, and it would be the distant future.**

**Anyways, hopefully this wasn't too embarrassing for me to have posted, and I hope you enjoyed it – please let me know your thoughts via review – I could really use some uplifting things right now =)**

**Once again, sorry.**

**Woody2792x**


End file.
